Mr Know it all's after all?
by MusicLover161355
Summary: Yumi's past comes back & haunts her..but will it effect the rest of the group?
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Know it all's after all?**

** Ulrich's P.O.V.**

**Me, Odd, and Jeremy we're the cool kids at school we could do whatever we wanted & then girls would flip for us anytime we were around. It was a good life for us, whenever we didn't do our work, or forgot it, a girl would volunteer to help us.  
>If we didn't have a date for something, all we would have to do is just ask anyone of them for one &amp; they would say yes because well….. We were us. Then one day when we were in class some new girls came into our class.<br>Their names were Yumi, Aeltia, and Jasmine.  
>Their cute &amp; definitely better than the average ones here at Kadic High.<br>I began to wonder where they came from, when, suddenly, came my chance to ask one of them. **

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**Well as usual the guys are staring at us.  
>Thinking were all so cute, I've been down this road way too many times before. Even though one of the boys is cute, I thought to myself. When suddenly my conscious came in &amp; started warning me.<strong>

** _Yumi, what are you thinking! You've always have fell for those bad boy types...you know the trouble makers, know it all's, ego headed types.  
>How many times must you get hurt before you learn? <em>Well, just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, considering it's pretty bad already, our teacher decided to start giving us seating orders. stones, Della Robbia, Ann, & Belpois, go take a seat, & Ishiyama take a seat near Stern."  
>Great start to the first day, I thought with a little sarcasm.<br>Aelita & Odd seemed to get along & so did Jasmine and Jeremy.**

** Of course they did, they were computer geeks, after all, & Aeltia & Odd were both the class clones, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.**

** As for me, well, I'm just plain stubborn. I have _NEVER_ in my life met someone as stubborn as me other then my ex & I had to break up with him because he cheated me with one of my best friends.**

** Flashback – **

**I was still in Canada with Aeltia & Jasmine; we all had boyfriends until one day I walked past my "_friend_" & my then boyfriend kissing. We were all walking to the park & I saw my boyfriend kissing her against some tree, & the first thought that came into my mind was…  
>well… what<strong>

** the hell! That douche bag!**

** I ran up to the tree, furious at what I was seeing & started yelling at him, while trying to hold my tears back. Why would you do this to me William? What have I done to deserve this?"  
>I screamed while a small tear went slowly down my cheek. "You too!"<br>I pointed my finger at my "_friend_". "What have I ever done to you to deserve this? I thought we were friends, I should have known better then to trust the two of you... I had  
>a feeling something bad was going to happen &amp; instead of following my instincts, &amp; seeing what could happen, I decided to drop it like it was nothing &amp; this is what I get?"<br>**** I continued, my blood boiling. "You guys know what?"  
>I impliedly asked. "Your both perfect for each other...because your traits are so similar, I mean you guys are both equally backstabbers, dumbasses &amp; most of all <strong>**lowlifes!"  
>I screamed, tears now flowing down my cheeks, &amp; just when I'm turning around to storm off, in hopes of not losing the rest of my dignity by yelling at those backstabbing assholes.<br>In truth, they don't even deserve my attention, I began to think angrily. When all of the sudden he decided to grab my wrist, keeping me from leaving his sorry ass. "Yumi, please! I never meant to hurt you like this."  
>William said in the most apolitical tone he could muster. "Oh, please, I know your lying… you basically planned this, if you really didn't want me to be in so much pain, then why didn't you just break up with me civilly? wouldn't that have been a great time to use your common sense? That sounds more like the right thing to do then making me see you to like this"<strong>

**I replied, hoping he'd get the signals that I didn't care for his excuses anymore...or him. "I'm sorry Yumi"  
>William said once again with a(n) apologetic tone.<strong>

** "No you're not, the only real reason your even saying that you're sorry right now is because I caught you cheating on me. & you damn well know it! So you know what? I guess it's safe to say you little plan worked because, we're over!"  
>I screamed &amp; pushed his hand from my wrist.<br>Then I heard Jasmine & Aeltia screaming & crying as well, this is what I get for dating bad boys, I thought to myself. Not only do they make me scream & cry, but they also make my friends do as well. Then we all ran home and tried to cheer each other up. When we got I home I played my mp3 player and played "take a bow"  
>by Rihanna. <strong>

**End of flash back and back into reality **

**"So, where are you from Yumi?",  
>The boy asked" I'm originally from Japan, but I wanted to live with my cousins but we are so close that we are like sisters, so that's why I moved to Canada &amp; then inherited everything because of them, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now"<br>I replied.  
>"Oh, interesting, would you mind telling me more, please?" he asked with a curious face.<br>Why is he so interested in me? I wondered, and then I replied "Are you being sarcastic with me stern?" I asked "Oh dear, now why would I do that to someone who just got here & is so innocent , I'm certainly not that mean...in fact I take that as an offence Yumi"  
>Ulrich said sarcastically.<br>"Okay, now listen here Mr. Know it all...#1 I'm not that innocent, I can kick your butt anytime if you keep pushing my buttons.  
>And #2 are you always this stubborn?" "I only act like this to certain people, my friends, and some people I could possibly get along with or even have a crush on", He said "And what makes you think that I have a crush on you?"<br>I replied while trying to keep a straight face, this is so hilarious. "Because, there's not a girl that doesn't", He replied with an ego enforced smirk, trying to be smooth.  
>"Well, it looks like you just meet the first girl"<br>I replied with my own little smirk on my face as the bell rang.  
>I waited for Aeltia &amp; Jasmine after class. "Okay, so where are we eating?" Me &amp; Jasmine asked at the same time. "Well…um..." Aeltia started. "What did you do this time Aeltia?" I asked, in wonder. "Actually it's what did WE did this time, you mean to ask us", Jasmine chained in. "Okay, can someone just answer my question?" I asked, losing patience. "We'll, um you remember those guys we sat with in class?" Aeltia asked. "Yea, can you just get to the point?" I asked again...losing patience by the seconds. "We'll we're eating with them" Aeltia mumbled really fast, that if you weren't good at hearing, you wouldn't even have come close to understanding but because I've lived with her for so long I knew exactly what she had said. "We're WHAT?"<br>I asked in an anger tone. "Yea, well Odd and Jeremy asked us to join them & we nicely accepted, thinking you had a crush on that Ulrich kid, we figured it would be a good idea" Aeltia said shyly. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"  
>I said anger rising in my voice. "Sure you don't, Yumes sure you don't Jasmine &amp; Aeltia said together." Oh yea, well what about Odd &amp; Jeremy?" I asked sarcastically while sticking my tongue out at them.<br>"Okay, you win Yumi"  
>Jasmine replied while slumping her shoulders, you could tell she was not very not very happy about it. "About time you say it"<br>I said with a smirk then I laughed. They both glared at me. "Come here guys"  
>As I took them around the corner, I looked around to make sure that no one was around, so no one could hear me tell them my secret. "Okay, you guys are sorta right about Ulrich I have a HUGE crush on him &amp; if anyone of you tells, remember I live with you!"<br>I said and gave them my infamous glare. **

**"Okay, but can we do something first?"  
>Asked Jasmine. "I'm probably gonna regret this but what is it?"<br>I asked "Yumi and Ulrich k-i-s-s-i-n-g….."  
>They both began to sing together &amp; before they could finish, I started running after them yelling"I'm gonna kill you guys!", so we kept running until I heard the lunch bell (we had a break to look around because we were new).<br>'Race you to the lunch room!" Aeltia yelled. I ran as fast as I could & I won considering I'm a runner, it was really no challenge. "No…fair…Yumi…..you're a runner…." Jasmine said tired & out of breath "Well… you…shouldn't…have…challenged….. Me…then."  
>I said out of breath too. "Damn, you girls can run f-a-s-t!"<br>Odd congratulated us. "Yea, I've never seen anyone run so fast against each other in my life", Jeremy also congratulated. "Well, Yumi was gonna kill us if we didn't run so we kinda had no choice" Aeltia replied with a smirk on her face and I knew exactly what she was talking about. "That's only cause you guys are like devils.  
>When it comes to secrets"<br>I said with a smile. "You know us too well Yumi, I'm surprise", Jasmine said, while trying to act all surprised. "Oh Ulrich, dear", A high pitched voice came & suddenly broke our conversation. "Oh dear, what the hell was that awful sound"  
>I asked covering my ears.<br>"Well, that my dear friend is the terrible, ugly, mean, rude, slutty, daughter of the principal, & annoying queen bee herself, otherwise known as Sissy", Odd said like he was an announcer, I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"And what are you laughing at new kid?" she asked me. That ridiculous thing you call an outfit &amp; you" I said sarcastically while laughing even harder.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: crushes**

**Ulrich's p.o.v**

**Damn, i had never in my life, being at kadic high have seen anyone talk back to sissy. Maybe i am starting to fall for Yumi. I found myself just staring at her when i heard a familiar voice;**

**Snap me out of my daydream.  
>"Ulrich, h-e-l-l-o?"<br>Odd said.  
>"Uh-huh Ulrich is my boyfriend stay away from him!" Sissy said in a really annoying high pitched, anger, girly tone. "Last time i checked, Ulrich was single"<br>Yumi replied.  
>"Just go away sissy, your just a pest to me we all know that i will never go out with you! So now would probably be the best time to leave or else I'm gonna send Yumi after you &amp; I've already seen her pissed, trust me, if you think she's even a little nice now, try seeing her when she's pissed, it's like having a(n) anger driven hell-hound on your ass trying to eat you, it ain't a pretty sight, in-fact the sight is as ugly as you, point, blank, period. " Yumi gave me a smile and then got closer to her as if to point out that she's not scare of her and then aeltia smiled at Odd &amp; Jasmine smiled at Jeremy, then the both smiled at each other.<br>They must have been giving each a secret message about me & yumi because they then after smiling at each other smiled at me & Yumi. "Fine, I'll leave but this is only the beginning new girl"  
>sissy hissed in reply, then she decided to stomp off, off and away probably to go to her daddy, like the baby she really is. "That was amazing Yumes!"<br>I said happily & suddenly we both came to realization that i gave her a nick name, so she & i both turning our heads & blushing.**

**Aeltia's p.o.v**

**After lunch, Ulrich & Yumi were still blushing after having their little conversation's in their own little worlds. "Okay, is anybody else thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. "That we should get Yumi & Ulrich together? If you can't tell that they like each other & should get together, then you're blind" Odd responded "& if you guys don't mind, would you like to take a walk with us?" Jeremy asked curiously. "Sure, why not" Jasmine replied with a shrug.**

***later at the park***

**Aeltia & odd**

**I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? I know i might of asked a lot of girls out before you & I'm sure you've had a lot of boyfriends yourself but I've never felt this way before so i was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" Odd asked me a little nervously. "Yes, i would love to go out with you & honestly I've only had one boyfriend & that only lasted a year because he was cheating on me behind my back with my friend. In fact the same thing happened to jasmine & yumi. Me & jasmine got over it soon like after a week but yumi is still tortured even though it wasn't her fault. She still blames herself, saying if she would have done a certain thing he wanted her to do, then he wouldn't have cheated on her. We tried to convince her that even if she did do the thing he wanted her to do, he would have still cheated on her. We tried to convince her that she would still have been in the same position that she is now but she doesn't believe it." I finished. "That's really sad, no wonder yumi acts like that...& i bet you she thinks that ulrich is the same way. But he's not; he only acts like it because he's never had much attention from his family so this is the only attention he has ever gotten. His father is way too strict on him "get good grades & if you don't at least be popular" since he knew he wasn't that good in school, being popular was his only choice in getting his father's attention. Now you may ask, what does his mother say? Well ever since his mother and father have been divorced he hasn't talked to his mother. Good mother right?" Odd said sarcastically. "Omg, that explains a lot.**

**I feel sooo bad for him! I stated with sympathy. "but "I've got a plan" i said "I'm scared but interested in it so say it" odd said "well since they have a crush on each other then what happens if we show them that they are both very sensitive people they really are and that it's all an act?" I said "that's a great idea aeltia!" Odd said "there's only one problem that i just thought about" i said "what is it?" "Ulrich is a player and yumi is the cutie around town that has every guy's attention once she walks past or near them" "crap i forgot now that i think about it every guy including our dear friend ulrich had his eyes on her." Odd said "and yumi hates the attention she doesn't understand why it happened to her out of all people." I said "how are we going to hook them up? Either she's gonna get all the guys attention and accidently make ulrich jealous or all the girls are gonna come and try to get his attention and accidently make yumi jealous!" Odd asked "true point i guess we'll have to wait and see what happens we know they like each other we just have to try and get away any obstacles anyone brings to make either of them to make them jealous." "Okay well here we go i see them i wonder why they're in the woods by themselves." Odd asked and then we both smiled because this is just the beginning of the plan and we also get to spy on them or in a nicer way "accidently overhear them"**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: YUMI'S EX COME BACK WITH A PLAN.**

**YUMI'S P.O.V**.

HEY YUMES, UM YOU WANNA TAKE A WALK IN THE PARK?" ULRICH ASKED NERVOUSLY. "YEA SURE, WHY NOT EXPLORE MORE?"

I REPLIED, AS WE WALKED FURTHER INTO THE WOODS. SUDDENLY, I SAW SOMETHING MOVE FROM THE CORNER OF MY EYE & I INSTINCTIVELY MOVED OVER CLOSER TO ULRICH ON ACCIDENT. BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME? I WAS ACTUALLY A LITTLE SCARED. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

I ASKED, TERRIFIED, WHILE BLUSHING AT THE POSITION I WAS NOW IN.

THEN, TO MY DISMAY, WE HEARD GIGGLING THAT SOUNDED FAMILIAR ….TOO FAMILIAR.

"ODD! AELTIA! COME ON OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" ULRICH SAID IN AN ANNOYED TONE WHILE ROLLING HIS EYES.

THEY CAME OUT & THEY COULDN'T STOP GIGGLING.

"SORRY….BUT…THAT…WAS…TOO…FUNNY…."

ODD TRIED TO SAY WHILE LAUGHING BUT FAILING EPICALLY.

THEN THERE WAS ANOTHER SOUND FROM THE BUSHES, BUT IT ONLY LASTED FOR ABOUT A SECOND, BUT IT WAS LOUD ENOUGH TO HEAR.

"OKAY, FIRST IT WAS AELTIA & ODD, NOW W-W-WHO'S T-T-THAT?" I ASKED IN A SCARED TONE. "I-I-I DON'T KNOW… THAT COULDN'T BE JASMINE OR JEREMY, BECAUSE WE JUST SAW THEM A SECOND AGO BEFORE WE FOLLOWED YOU GUYS HERE" AELTIA REPLIED WITH HER EYES WIDE, WHILE CUDDLING WITH ODD, YOU COULD TELL SHE WAS DEFINITELY SCARED. "WHOSE IN THERE!" I ASKED WITH A LITTLE CONFIDENCE WHILE TRYING TO ACT BRAVE, WHILE IN REALITY, I WAS SCARED ON THE INSIDE.

"OH WOW YUMI, I THOUGHT YOU OUT OF PEOPLE WOULD HAVE RECOGNIZED ME" HE SAID WITH A SMIRK. "W-W-WILLIAM? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

I YELLED AT HIM, I REALLY HATE THIS PIECE OF SHIT, I HOPE HIS HOUSE GETS CARRIED AWAY IN A TWISTER, OR BURNED DOWN.

"WELL, DON'T I FEEL WELCOMED"

WILLIAM REPLIED WITH SARCASM. "OH, THAT ACTUALLY MAKES ME SO HAPPY.

NOW, JUST FUCKING SAVE YOUR DAMN DRAMATICS, & GET TO YOUR ACTUAL POINT ALREADY,

BECAUSE IN ALL HONESTY, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR SORRY ASS VOICE"

I COMPLAINED. "I CAME BACK FOR MY GIRLFRIEND"

HE SAID WITH A SMIRK.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I BROKE IT OFF BETWEEN US FOR A REASON, YOU DUMB FUCK, BECAUSE YOUR EGO HEADED ASS DECIDED TO COMMON SENSELESSLY CHEAT ON ME. SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, YOU FUCKING LOWLIFE DOUCHE BAG! & WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GET SOME THERAPY, BECAUSE YOU'RE A TRUE SICK ASS BASTARD."

I SCREAMED AT HIM AS HE STUPIDLY DECIDED TO COME CLOSER TO ME.

**AELTIA'S P.O.V.**

"HEY, ODD DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I WAS SAYING EARLIER ABOUT YUMI'S EX?" I ASKED CURIOUSLY. "YEA, WHY?"

ODD REPLIED & ASKED CAUSALLY. "WELL, MEET WILLIAM, YUMI'S SICK HEADED EX" I ANSWERED, WITH SOME BITTERNESS. THEN I BEGAN TO NOTICE WILLIAM WAS GETTING DANGEROUSLY CLOSER TO YUMI. NEXT, I CAME REALIZE ULRICH CLENCHING & UNCLENCHING HIS FISTS.

YOU COULD TELL HE WAS GETTING READY TO PROTECT YUMI FROM WILLIAM, IF HE NEEDED TO. "GET AWAY FROM ME WILLIAM!" SHE YELLED IN ANGER & EXASPERATION, WHILE TRYING TO BACK UP FROM HIM, GETTING CLOSER TO ULRICH IN THE PROCESS. "YOU HEARD THE LADY, BACK OFF & LEAVE HER ALONE!" ULRICH YELLED IN COMPLETE RAGE YOU COULD TELL HE WASN'T AFRAID TO KICK WILLIAMS ASS, & WAS QUITE WILLING TO DO SO, & IT WAS OBVIOUS HE DIDN'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF GOING TO JUVENILE JAIL. "GOOD JOB ULRICH" I THOUGHT. "HEY ODD WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM" I SAID. I HAD A PLAN. "OH & WHAT'S THAT?" ODD ASKED CURIOUSLY. "I NEED TO GO AND GET JASMINE, WE'RE GONNA NEED HER. YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO STAY HERE & HELP ULRICH JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOOK STRONG ENOUGH, TRUST ME HE ISN'T" I REPLIED, THEN I RAN & CAUGHT UP TO JASMINE. "WHAT'S UP AELTIA?" SHE ASKED WITH SOME CONCERN .

"I NEED YOU AND JEREMIE TO COME WITH ME A.S.A.P. i NEED YOU JASMINE, & THE GUYS NEED JEREMY"

I SAID IN A URGENT TONE. "WHY?"

JASMINE ASKED NOW HAVING A LOOK OF WORRY ACROSS HER FACE. "WILLIAM'S BACK AND HE'S TRYING TO GET YUMI BACK"

I REPLIED AS MY BLOOD STARTED TO BOIL.

"OMG SERIOUSLY?"

SHE ASKED WITH A SUDDEN TONE OF OUTRAGE WHILE SHE STARTED TO RUN. "YES"

I REPLIED, RUNNING TO CATCH UP TO HER. "WHERE ARE THEY?" JASMINE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "THE FOREST"

I REPLIED URGENTLY, AS WE WERE RUNNING TO THE FOREST 'OH GOD I HOPE I'M NOT LATE FOR THE PARTY'

I THOUGHT TO MYSELF WITH A SMIRK, I SERIOUSLY WANT TO GET A GOOD BEAT IN TOO, THAT'S WHAT THE BASTARD DESERVES FOR BRAKING YUMI'S HEART.

**YUMI'S P.O.V.**

"WILLIAM, WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE YOUR SORRY ASS & GO BACK TO CANADA?

OR LEARN TO LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!" I YELLED WITH ANGER. "NO, I REFUSE, I LOST YOU ONCE & I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU AGAIN!" WILLIAM EXPLAINED

WITH A CRAZY LOOK IN HIS EYES. "WHAT DON'T YOU GET I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOU! I FUCKING DESPISE YOU! YOUR!" I SCREAMED. SUDDENLY, WHEN HE TRIED TO GET CLOSER TO ME, ULRICH STARTED TO STAND CLOSER TO ME

& THEN TRIED TO GET IN BETWEEN US. HE'S SO SWEET. "BACK OFF WILLIAM!

I NEED MY SPACE", I REPLIED WITH SOME FORCE. NOW HE WAS CLOSE TO MY FACE. "BACK OFF WILLIAM,

HOW MANY TIMES DO I & YUMI HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE?" THEN ULRICH GOT

CLOSER TO ME PREPARING TO FIGHT. "BACK OFF BUDDY, SHE'S MINE", WILLIAM WARNED. HE THEN PROCEEDED TO GRAB MY WRIST AGAIN. "LET ME GO!" I SCREAMED.

SUDDENLY, ULRICH PULLED WILLIAM'S HAND OFF MY WRIST. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT PUNK" WILLIAM WARNED WHILE CRUNCHING HIS KNUCKLES TOGETHER.

HE WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH ULRICH & ODD WHEN I CAME TO THE RESCUE.

"WILLIAM, LEAVE US ALONE! ISN'T THAT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO FOR ME?

YOU ALREADY HURT ME ONCE, WHY HURT ME TRY TO HURT ME AGAIN? YOU FUCKING LOWLIFE CUNT!

" I YELLED WITH EVERY BIT OF CONFIDENCE I COULD MUSTER. "FINE,

I'LL LEAVE... BUT I'M NOT FINISHED HERE YET", WILLIAM ONCE AGAIN WARNED. "& YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET BUDDY", HE CONTINUED WITH A GLARE & SMIRK. AS SOON AS HE LEFT, I FELL ON MY KNEES & STARTED TO CRY.

"DON'T WORRY YUMES, HE WON'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU EVER THE HELL AGAIN...IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT " ULRICH COMFORTED ME.

"I'M SCARED ULRICH, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?

I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HIM I WANT MY PAST GONE! I WISH I WOULD HAVE NEVER MEET HIM,

HE'S A JERK & I SHOULD HAVE SAW THIS COMING! WHENEVER SOMETHING GOODS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO ME THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS.

THIS IS ALSO WHY I HAVEN'T HAD A BOYFRIEND SINCE HIM. HE COMES ONTO MY DATES AND THREATENS THEM,

THEY GET SCARED & THEY NEVER ASK

ME ON A DATE AGAIN.

YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO STAND UP TO HIM FOR ME AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I GOT YOU INVOLVED"

I APOLOGIZED,

WITH MORE TEARS GOING DOWN MY CHEEKS.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING, THERES NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE, ESPECIALLY WITH THE HELP OF ODD AND JEREMY" HE REPLIED WHILE SMILING.

I SMILED BACK FINALLY FEELING RELAXED.

I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT WHENEVER I LOOK INTO HIS EYES, ITS ALWAYS HARD TO LOOK AWAY & WHEN HE SMILES I CAN'T HELP BUT SMILE INSIDE.

I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE, MAYBE I L-L-LOVE HIM...I BEGAN TO THINK. THEN THAT LITTLE VOICE IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD DECIDED TO COME INTO MY THOUGHT..AGAIN. 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YUMI?

YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE TO THINK OF A WAY TO GET RID OF WILLIAM MAYBE THEN YOU CAN DATE ULRICH. HE SEEMS LIKE HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU'. MY CONSCIENCE SAID I LOOKED INTO HIS EYES &

HE LOOKED INTO MINE FOR ABOUT TWO MINUTES AND I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO KISS,

WHEN WE HEARD AELTIA, JEREMIE AND JASMINE SCREAM. WE JUMPED WHAT MUST HAVE FELT LIKE A COUPLE OF FEET WHEN WE HEARD "ULRICH,

YUMI ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

THEY CAME OVER & ASKED SIMULTANEOUSLY. "YEA, WE'RE FINE...HOW 'BOUT YOU GUYS?" ULRICH ASKED THEN HE PROCEEDED TO GIVE ME THE "I'M SORRY"

LOOK . AS SOON AS ULRICH WENT TO GO & TALK TO ODD & JEREMY, I WAS KINDA HAPPY HE WAS GONE FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE SO I COULD CRY.

"YUMES ARE YOU OK?" AELTIA ASKED IN A WORRIED TONE. "NO YOU GUYS, I'M NOT, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT HE HAUNTS ME BUT NOW ULRICH.

I DON'T THINK I COULD STAND IT IF HE GOT HURT & IF HE DOES, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME & MY STUPID MISTAKES.

I SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE WITH HIM SO ULRICH WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME & MY PROBLEMS. THEN HE COULD GO BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WHERE BEFORE" I SAID,

NO SOBBING UNCONTROLLABLY.

"NO YUMES IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.

ULRICH CARES ABOUT YOU & WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU & YOU DAMN WELL KNOW THAT!" AELTIA YELLED WHILE CRYING AS WELL.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE CARES FOR ME? HE'S GONE OUT WITH HUNDREDS OF GIRLS! WHAT MAKES ME ANY DIFFERENT?" I ASKED.

"WELL, MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, TOUGH, STRONG, SASSY, & TRULY ARE ONE OF A KIND." A FAMILIAR GUY'S VOICE SAID FROM BEHIND ME. "I-I-I AM?" i ASKED WITH A LITTLE SMILE.

"YES YOU ARE YUMES & DON'T TRY TO ARGUE WITH ME" HE REPLIED IN A LOVING, PRINCE CHARMING TONE, THAT MADE ME MELT INSIDE.

"WOW ULRICH, THAT WAS REALLY NICE & ROMANTIC & EXTREMELY SWEET OF YOU TO SAY "

I SAID, ENCHANTED AS I LOOKED HIM IN THE EYES AGAIN... BEGINNING TO LOOSE MYSELF ...

GRRR, I DID IT AGAIN! &

THEN HE DID SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE NEVER SAW COMING, HE KISSED ME!

MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT AS I BEGAN TO KISS HIM BACK, & I COULD SWEAR THAT AS SOON AS OUR LIPS TOUCHED, THOUSANDS OF SPARKS FLEW

FROM OUR KISS, INTO THE AIR...I GUESS YOU CAN SAY,

IT BASICALLY FELT LIKE A MILLION FIREWORKS GOING OFF ALL AT ONCE, GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW HARD I'M BEGINNING TO FALL FOR THIS BOY.

SO WE KISSED FOR A COUPLE MORE MINUTES UNTIL ULRICH BROKE IT OFF,

WHICH WAS PROBABLY A GOOD THING, SINCE WE WERE NOW BOTH PANTING FROM IT.

"YUMES, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?"

ULRICH ASKED WITH A VERY SEXY HALF SMILE, GOD I LOVE WHEN BOYS DO THEIR HALF SMILES.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" I REPLIED HAPPILY, & PECKED HIS SOFT LIPS AGAIN.

"OKAY, HOW ABOUT A TRIPLE DATE TONIGHT? DINNER THEN MOVIES?"

ULRICH ASKED NERVOUSLY BUT AT THE SAME TIME WITH CONFIDENCE. "TRIPLE DATE?" I ASKED EXCITEDLY.

"YEA! YOU, ME, AELTIA, ODD, JASMINE, & JEREMY.

YOU DO KNOW THAT THEY ARE ALL GOING OUT... RIGHT?" ULRICH ASKED WITH A SMILE & A RAISED EYEBROW.

"NO, NOT UNTIL NOW. GOSH, I FEEL STUPID... OH & I LOVE HOW YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING INTERESTING ANYMORE." I SAID WITH SARCASM ROLLING OUT OF MY MOUTH, BUT AT THE SAME TIME A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE.


End file.
